The invention describes a power supply for light emitting diode arrangements having a current source.
Previously, light emitting diodes were mainly used individually as a signal or a status indicator. Through advances in the manufacture of light emitting diodes, however, new areas of application have been constantly developed. Hence, the use of light emitting diodes for illumination purposes has become increasingly widespread. In the meantime, light emitting diodes are already being used in the place of light bulbs and fluorescent lamps for both general and specific illumination purposes, including large-area lighting.
In these applications, a plurality of light emitting diodes are usually combined to form a light emitting diode arrangement, the individual light emitting diodes being connected in parallel and/or in series.
For practically every application and in every device, the number, power and connecting method of the light emitting diodes within the light emitting diode arrangement differs. This means that each device needs a special power supply adapted to the light emitting diode arrangement. Since there is an almost infinite variety of possible configurations for light emitting diode arrangements, this becomes highly complex and cost intensive.